Talk:G Booster Set 6: Transcension of Blade and Blossom/@comment-26785893-20160213150640/@comment-26121379-20160215004110
Please, enlighten me on what kind of player I am. I had no idea what kind I was. Just so you know, my first paragraph had NOTHING to do with Pale Moon, it was a hypothetical. You can tell by how I never mentioned Pale Moon in that entire paragraph. Ergo, your entire argument of how "Pale moon doesn't have benon or any blaster dark that makes them excel at the early game. From there on Pale Moon doesn't have Regalie or Abyss and so on", while accurate, is irrelevant. I know full well the weaknesses of my deck, thank you very much, and why it isn't currently meta. What I AM saying is that if one deck does something, and another deck does something and it requires less "parts" to make it work, or it accounts for it's weaknesses in a way the other does not, then people will play the first deck. For example, RP calls units out of the deck. Fine. Spike Brothers calls units out of the deck as well, but mainly limited to combat phase, while also limiting from the hand. NN calls from the deck, but on the caveat of cloning a unit that you already have. None of these things have to do with support that Royal Paladins have or do not have, it's because those decks, while very similar, are not as easy to plus with as Royal Paladin. Do you think giving NN or SB a Blaster Blade will improve anything? or even be used? Royal Paladin, while it does get a massive amount of support, not all of that support is relevant. In fact, I would say that a big part of the reason why Sanctuary Guard and Jewel Knights are still relevant is because Bushi has been slacking off on G-RP support. I would wager that it isn't long before Abyss stops being the top SP deck either. Furthermore, you seem to be arguing that "lack of support" is the problem, which I AM NOT DISAGREEING WITH. The fact that these decks have a lack of support is PART OF THE PROBLEM, and part of the reason that it requires players to put more work into their combos to achieve the same results. For my whole argument of thinking and brain power, let's look at two decks right now that operate very similarly. Those two decks are Murakumo and Neo Nectar. Both of those decks clone units. One of them does it better. That deck is Neo Nectar. A part of that is the support NN gets, but the thing is, that support clearly addresses the problem. As is the problem with any clone deck, both decks have a risk of their clone targets being in the drop zone, and both decks run the risk of their units on the board being messed with. NN support focuses on the drop zone problem by shuffling the units back into the deck with cards like Pia. Murakumo doesn't have things like that. Therefore, Murakumo players cannot play linearly, and have to really focus on the plays they are making, and have to account a lot more for when their worst-case-scenarios occur. NN does as well, but has a much easier buffer than Murakumo. This is why people are playing NN more than Murakumo. It's not just because the deck has more support. I could give Murakumo a hundred garbage cards and it wouldn't help. The problem is that NN support answers the problem that makes their deck require more brainpower than an average deck, and Murakumo does not. Which is why more people choose Neo Nectar. You call me out for generalizing the community, but I'm not. I'm saying what you have been saying all along in a different way. More support = making deck easier to understand and use = making deck played more. If you believe that is generalizing, then you are a hypocrite. If you don't believe that is how the game works, then you are also a hypocrite.